A Fallen Hero
by DarthTardis
Summary: Anakin has lost the battle against Obi-Wan at Mustafar and he is now a prisoner of the Jedi. This is an alternate ending to ROTS and the events that follow .Please read and review. Updates every Sunday or Monday!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. So this is my first attempt at Star Wars Fanfiction! This is an alternate ending to ROTS and the events that follow. Enjoy!**

**Obi-Wan's POV**

he battle is approaching it's conclusion upon the planet Mustafar. The end will take place upon an unassuming hill next to a lava flow. The end is fast approaching. The Negotiator leaps onto the hill, his blue lightsaber held in front of him in a defensive stance. Obi-Wan has the advantage and he knows it.

"It's over Anakin I have the high ground!" he cries, to his opponent and former Padawan. Anakin Skywalker, the man who used to be his brother, he is now unrecognisable, twisted by the dark side of the force.

Oni-Wan casts his eyes up and hopes that Anakin will not try something stupid. Despite it all, despite the atrocities Anakin has committed he still holds some affection and yes... _love_ for his former Padawan.

"You underestimate my power!"Anakin roars. His yellow Sith eyes are glazed and he looks unhinged.

Obi-Wan sighs. Despite his best attempts he never could curb Anakin's ego. He grips his light-saber tighter. He knows what he must do. Here in the humid and scorching heat of the barren planet Mustafar the fate of the galaxy will be decided. This is not a fight he can lose and this is not a fight he will lose, however he makes one last attempt to delay the inevitable.

"Don't try it," shouts Obi-Wan.

Anakin leaps. Obi-Wan retracts his light-saber and smacks Anakin in the temple with the hilt. Anakin collapses and quickly dodges Anakin's falling lightsaber. He retrieves it, marvelling at the similarities to his own. This was a relic of an Anakin now lost. The Anakin before him was but a shell, a shell filled with the hatred and lies that consumed those who turned to the dark side. Obi-Wan placed the light-'saber within his cloak and took out a small box. It contained a single syringe. He injected Anakin with its contents; it would insure that he remained unconscious for at least forty eight hours. The object of this mission had not been to kill Anakin. No. His job was to capture him and take him to Coruscant where he would answer for the atrocities he had committed against the Galactic Republic. Obi-Wan picked up Anakin bridal style and hurried back to the ship. Padmè! In chaos he had forgotten that she had been hurt! He hoped he was not too late to help her.

As he grew close to the ship he could see Padme's limp form. But he could also see that she was conscious. Placing Anakin some distance away he hurried over to the fallen senator.

"Obi-Wan," Padmè rasped before breaking into a violent coughing fit.

"Padmè, it's ok, I'm here." Obi-Wan helped her sit up.

"Ani, what happened to Ani?"

"He's alive just unconscious for the moment,"

"Obi-Wan...please, don't give up on him. I know these still good in him," Padmè suddenly wrapped her arms around her swollen belly and gave a high pitched scream of pain. Obi-wan looked at her knowing instinctively that this was not good.

"Arghhhh," Cried Padmè. She turned to Obi-Wan panic in her eyes. "Obi –Wan the baby is coming,"

Obi-Wan stood in the medical centre looking through the glass wall at the medical droids working on Padmè. Force, he hoped she was going to be alright. Damn Anakin. Who would force choke their own wife, and their pregnant wife at that! Thanks to him both she and the child might be lost. How dare he! Surly he had taught him better?! A medical droid came to the door and motioned Obi-Wan forward.

"She is healthy, however for reason we cannot understand, she is dying."

"Dying?" repeated Obi-Wan, shocked.

"Yes, we must operate quickly if we are to save the babies,"

_Babies!_ Obi-Wan was shocked. Not only had Anakin broken the code and got married but he had to get her pregnant, with twins no less! It was typical Anakin Obi-Wan thought. It wasn't enough to break the code but he had to go all out. Twins! Oh Force, Windu and Yoda were defiantly not going to like this. They still needed to work out what they were going to do with Anakin never mind his offspring. Obi-Wan mentally sighed. This was turning into a very long day. He was dimly aware of the medical droid trying to get his attention.

"Master Kenobi, Padmè is asking for you."

"Yes of course" Obi-Wan walked into the room where Padmè lay. As he did so she a] gave a loud scream and the droid at the base of the birthing tunnel leaned forward. Padmè gave another louder scream. The droid leaned back with a baby in it's arms. The machine looked at Obi-Wan and shook his head. The baby had been stillborn. Obi-Wan felt a wave of sadness crush him. A different droid came to him and informed him that.

"Twin A was a girl, she will be taken away to prepare for burial.". There was no emotion in its mechanical voice.

"Ok," said Obi-Wan, "But do not inform the mother,"

"Of course Master Kenobi," The droid moved to rejoin its companion.

Obi-Wan knew that Padmè thought she was only having one child. He would keep the loss of her daughter from her as she was already balancing on the knife edge between life and death, he didn't want to risk her falling into the void. Yes, he felt guilty that the child would not be mourned for, but that didn't change the fact that he knew he was doing what was right. As he stood there deep in thought Padmè finally seemed to notice him.

"Obi-Wan?" She whispered. Obi-Wan stepped forward and held her hand within his own.

"Padmè, I'm here, you're going to be ok,"

"Obi-Wan, if ...if it's a boy...name him ..Luke. A girl...is Leia," These words seemed to cost her all her energy. But she found the strength to look at him and say. "There is still good in Ani, bring him back," With this her hand went limp within his grasp and her eyes fluttered shut.

At the same second as his mother's death. Padmè and Anakin's son's cries filled the room. A droid came toward Obi-Wan with the baby in it's arms. Obi-Wan looked at the child. He was his father's double. With blond hair and wide blue eyes. The droid placed the boy in Obi-Wan's arms.

"Luke Skywalker, His name is Luke," With these words Obi-Wan let the tears fall.

**So what did you think? Yes Windu is not dead in this version; I think he might become the bad guy. I never liked his character. And yes Padmè and Leia are dead. Padmè because I prefer the idea of Ani and Obi together and I didn't really have a part for Leia in this fic. **

**Anyway I'm hoping people like this! Please read and review, constructive criticism is always appreciated, next chapter up within the next few days!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is chapter two and the first meeting between Anakin and Obi- Wan since Anakin's capture. Enjoy!**

Anakin woke up in a cell in the Jedi temple. He knew he was in the Jedi temple as Obi-Wan had once shown him the cells before, when he had first become his Padawan. He took in his surroundings. A small square room with a mattress in the back corner and a metal bench bolted to the opposite wall. A door at the back of the room led to a small refresher. Everything was a uniform shade of gray. Even he fitted in as somebody had dressed him in a gray t-shirt and trousers. The mystery person had also bandaged the wounds on his head where Obi-Wan had struck him with his lightsaber. He found it odd that they would treat his wounds, he hated them and he would have founded it easier if they had treated him with the same hate. He didn't realise it but what he was feeling was guilt.

Anakin sat up slowly. The knock to his head had left him with concussion and any fast movement made him feel sick. He rested his back against the wall and reflected upon the events of the past few days. He was in the right he told himself. The Jedi were evil, and anyway it had been the only way to save Padmè, yes he had done the right thing. The Jedi had used him! They had used him to spy on chancellor Palpatine and the senate. That was wrong! Why would good honest people do that, no the Jedi were liars and the evil ones, the Jedi were in the wrong not him. But though this reassured him he still felt guilty about Obi-Wan. He knew Obi-Wan had tried to convince Mace Windu and Yoda not to ask him to spy on Palpatine, Obi-Wan had always protected him and he had been a good teacher. If he had won at Mustafar he didn't think that he would have killed Obi-Wan. To be fair he didn't know what he would have done. In a way he was glad that he hadn't had to make that decision.

Anakin put his head in his hands and sighed. He had got himself into a very very deep hole and he didn't know if there even was a way to get out of it. He wished his mom was still alive. He just wished she was here to give him advice. He missed her, he had always been afraid of losing her and when he did, it was like somebody he stabbed him. That was this mom, the one constant in his life. Something had broken inside of him that day. It was one of the reasons why he was so desperate to save Padmè; he couldn't face the pain of losing somebody like that again.

He was distracted from his musings as the door to his cell slid open. His old mentor and friend walked in. Obi-Wan sat on the bench along the side of the room as the door closed again and locked. He said nothing. Anakin didn't move, he sat still on the mattress, blond hair covering most of his face. The only movement was the two of them breathing. Apart from the fact that he had nothing to say to Obi –Wan ...no Kenobi. He would think of him as Kenobi so as to differentiate between his master, friend and his enemy. He had nothing to say to Kenobi and in all honesty it hurt to talk. His head felt as if it had been stamped on by a Hutt and any moment caused white flashed of pain to dance across his vision. He smiled grimly; nobody could say that Kenobi didn't know how to throw a good punch!

"Something funny Anakin?" enquired Kenobi. He must have seen him smiling.

"No" Anakin spoke in a soft voice to try keep the pain in his head to a minimum.

Kenobi must have realised this as the next time he spoke his voice was quiet but it had an undercurrent of steel to it.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?"

Anakin looked at Kenobi for the first time. He saw how tired the Jedi looked. His face had a haggard unkempt look to it. There were large black circle around his eyes and he was badly in need of a shave. Anakin realised the Jedi was waiting for an answer and replied,

"I did the right thing," He believed those words wholeheartedly. He had done it to save Padmè, he had done it for the republic, he had done it in the hope of building a new galactic republic, a better one. Yes in his mind he had done the right thing.

"You truly believe that don't you, you really think what you did was right,"

"It was,"

"So the killing of younglings was justified was it?"

"Better dead than Jedi scum," Anakin was shocked; even he could not believe he had said that. Kenobi looked taken aback.

"Am I Jedi scum Anakin, look at me and tell me I'm scum, look at me. You're the boy who would have given anything to be a Jedi as a child and now you call us scum, look me in the eyes and say that,"

Anakin moved forward to turn to face Kenobi; however he moved to quickly and collapsed on his side as pain engulfed him clouding his vision. He gave a wordless cry of pain. The next thing he knew somebody, no, _Kenobi_, took hold of his shoulders gently and helped him sit up. He waited for the pain to recede and look at the face of his former master.

"Why would you help me, you should hate me," he whispered scared of a return of the pain. Scared of Kenobi's answer.

"Anakin, I could never hate you, the crimes you have committed are great and you have caused nothing but pain, but at this moment in time I see a boy who I used to know and love in pain, if you know me at all then you will know I cannot see other suffer without trying to help,"

Kenobi moved backwards now that Anakin was sat up and supporting himself again. There was only one thing Anakin wanted to know.

"Anakin, she ... she has passed away. Along with your daughter."

Anakin's world ended with those words. It had all been for nothing! Everything he had done was to keep her alive and it was all for nothing. Somewhere in his mind he knew he was sobbing, great gut wrenching sobs. But then it all went dark. His mind already stressed and having to cope with pain suddenly gave up. Anakin knew no more.

**So what did you think, please review on how you think it went. I didn't want any shouting as I don't think that Obi-Wan is a shouty , angry sort of person, I had him help Anakin as I think that he is the type of person who will always help somebody else. Anyway chapter three will be this confrontation between the two but from Obi-Wan's point of view. Please review as it's really good to get feedback : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**The previous chapter but from Obi-Wan POV**

Obi-Wan walked to the basement levels of the Jedi temple, it was here that prisoners were kept. He never thought that he would be visiting his former Padawan down here. Where had it all gone so wrong? He had known that Anakin had been plagued by nightmares and that Palpatine had been manipulating him but he never realised how lost Anakin really was. He wished he had done something more. Anything. Anakin had been the chosen one and he had been so intent on protecting him and helping him reach his full potential that he had been blinded to his faults. This was the first time he had gone to see Anakin since Mustafar and e was admittedly extremely nervous. He didn't know what to say. On top of that he had the privilege of giving Anakin the news of his wife's death. They had decided to keep Luke's existence a secret from Anakin for now; they felt it would better protect the boy. Obi-Wan wanted him to go to Tatooine but as Yoda said, the boy was going to have great powers with the force and it was better to bring him up a Jedi away from the attachments that caused his father's downfall.

Obi-Wan stopped outside Anakin's cell, his mouth was suddenly dry. He opened the door, best just to get it over with he told him. The door opened.

The first thing Obi-Wan saw as he walked into the cell was Anakin. He was sat on his mattress; his back was resting against the back wall of the cell. There was a bench running along the wall to his right. He went and sat on it, Anakin gave no indication that he had heard him come in. The only movement he gave was the motion of his chest as he breathed. Obi-Wan looked at the boy. Boy, was that the correct way to describe Anakin? Yes, Anakin was not yet mature in mind nor body. He was just a boy, a child who had been forced to grow up fast because of the war. He looked at Anakin again and saw that the boy was smiling, why would he be smiling? He decided to use it to break the silence.

"Something funny Anakin?" enquired Obi-Wan

"No," Anakin's voice was soft and when he had spoken before the boy had winced. He looked to the wound on his head. Yes there was blood there. The wound must be causing him pain. He decided to keep his voice soft, he didn't want to cause Anakin pain and shouting would probably not get him anywhere anyway.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" His voice was soft but he made sure there was steel in it, Anakin needed to know that he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

He watched Anakin raise his head slowly and wince as he did so. Anakin's eyes searched his face. He then saw that Anakin realised he wanted an answer.

"I did the right thing," The conviction in the boy's voice told him that he believed those words wholeheartedly. In Anakin's mind he was in the right and it hurt Obi-Wan to realise this.

"You truly believe that don't you, you really think what you did was right,"

"It was,"

Obi-Wan couldn't help himself he had to say it,

"So the killing of younglings was justified was it?"

Anakin's body seemed to stiffen; Obi-Wan knew that Anakin would not be comfortable with what he had done. No matter what the reason, he had hit a nerve.

"Better dead than Jedi scum" Obi-Wan was speechless. How could Anakin say that? Only a few short months ago he was desperate to be a master, when he had first met him he had been a child who dreamed of becoming a Jedi knight and no he denounced them as scum? What had happened to this boy, his Padawan to make him say this? He needed answers from Anakin, answers that he was probably not going to get. He wanted Anakin to look him in the eyes and tell him that the Jedi ...that he was _scum_ only then would he believe him.

"Am I Jedi scum Anakin, look at me and tell me I'm scum, look at me. You're the boy who would have given anything to be a Jedi as a child and now you call us scum, look me in the eyes and say that," Obi-Wan kept his voice calm, but he couldn't help the anger that was evident in his tone.

Anakin snapped his head round to utter a retort but as Obi-Wan watched Anakin fell on his side, arms clutching his head and he gave a cry of pain, he lay there clutching his head obviously unaware of what was happening around him, he was engulfed with pain. Obi-Wan could never watch people suffer. It was why he now moved towards Anakin and helped him to sit up. He watched as Anakin shook from the fading tremor of the pain, a part of him was screaming at him. Asking why he would help this boy. This boy who had committed so many wrongs. Anakin seemed to hear this inward battle and he raised his eyes and looked at Obi-Wan and whispered,

"Why would you help me, you should hate me," his eyes searched Obi-Wan face and Obi-Wan realised that Anakin was scared of his reply. He knew that Anakin had never cared what other people had thought of him, the only approval he had ever needed was Obi-Wan's and it seemed that now, the same was still true, as those blue eyes...there was something significant about those eyes but he couldn't place it...as those eyes searched his face he suddenly knew the answer to Anakin's question.

"Anakin, I could never hate you, the crimes you have committed are great and you have caused nothing but pain, but at this moment in time I see a boy who I used to know and love in pain, if you know me at all then you will know I cannot see others suffer without trying to help," as Obi-Wan said this he knew that it was the truth. Anakin was now sat up and supporting himself so Obi-Wan released his hold on Anakin's shoulders and moved back. Anakin raised his head slowly and looked at Obi-wan again.

"What ...what happened to Padmè," he whispered.

"Anakin, she ... she has passed away. Along with your daughter."

Anakin gave a wordless cry and started to sob, if Obi-Wan had ever doubted that Anakin's love was real he could doubt no more. Anakin had tears running down his face and was sobbing, his whole body shaking. He had his arms wrapped around himself as if to hold himself together, Obi-Wan realised that Anakin was not aware of his surroundings, he wasn't aware of the sobs he was giving or the tears on his cheeks. He was trapped in a state of grief. As Obi-Wan watched Anakin's body seemed to give up. His head slumped forward and his arms fell to the side. Obi-Wan realised that Anakin's mind had not been able to cope with the grief and the pain that Anakin was in and had just given up.

He walked over to the boy. It was like Anakin had shrunk to a fraction of his former self with the news. He decided to lay him down and leave; there was nothing more he could do.

Once the cell door had relocked behind him, he leaned against the wall. He felt so tired after that meeting. But he still had to attend the council meeting that would decide Anakin's fate.

**And there we go. That was hard to write! Anyway the next chapter will be the council meeting where we find out what will happen to Anakin and Luke! ?Hope you all like the story. Thank you to the people who have reviewed and please please please review. It's really nice to get feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok. I have had some reviews about the last two chapters, maybe I didn't need two and maybe I could have combined them, but I wanted to show both points of view and as I'm uploading each chapter as soon as I have edited it , the second was uploaded way before the third. Yes in hind sight I should have combined the two. But anyway, on with the story.**

Obi-Wan walked into the council chambers. The room was cold and dark, the atmosphere oppressive; it was like the room as mourning the deaths of the younglings that were murdered within its walls. Obi-Wan had wanted the meeting to take place elsewhere but Master Yoda said that they must continue as normal. He wouldn't disagree with Master Yoda but that didn't mean he would agree with him either.

He sighed; they now had to decide what would happen to Anakin. He wished he didn't have to be a part of this. As much as he hated what Anakin had done he didn't want to punish him. He wanted to go to him and try to bring him back. He couldn't get Anakin's face out of his mind. How his eyes had looked when he had helped him up. There was something nagging at him, he just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He took his seat and looked around, the only other people in the room where Mach Windu and Yoda. Nobody else had survived the clone attack.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said.

"Ok it is Master Kenobi," Yoda said.

"Did nobody else survive," he was shocked that out of a council of twelve masters only three were left.

"We are the only three masters left that we know of and any surviving Jedi have been instructed to go into hiding for their own safety," answered Windu.

Obi-Wan nodded taking all this in. His mind was elsewhere. He was worried, Anakin's reaction to Padme's death and the death of his daughter had shocked him, he was worried that the grief would lead to hate and that the hate would push him further over to the dark side. He wanted to tell him about his son Luke, maybe it would give him the motivation he needed to renounce the dark side once and for all. Yoda wouldn't let him though, it wasn't often he and Yoda disagreed but on this matter their opinions where poles apart. He resolved to do something, he would tell Anakin about Luke. When he got the chance that is.

"Obi-Wan...OBI-WAN!" called Master Windu, "Do we have you full attention,"

"Yes sorry," he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Remain in the present you must, Obi-Wan," said Master Yoda.

"Yes sorry Masters, what where we discussing?"Asked Obi-Wan

"We are trying to decide what to do with Skywalker and the child."

"Bring him before the council, we must," stated Yoda

"Shall I bring him here Master," inquired Obi-Wan.

"Yes,"

Obi-Wan stood inclined his head respectfully to Masters Yoda and Windu and left the room.

He had made up his mind. He knew this. He stopped at a locker just outside Anakin's cell and pulled out a pair of binders. He did this automatically, his mind was elsewhere. He was going to tell Anakin about his son. He needed to know. He was devastated about Padmè and his daughter and maybe this would act as a light in the darkness, Yoda was wrong, Anakin needed to know this. He closed the locker and opened the cell door.

The door opened with a hiss, Obi-Wan saw Anakin but this time he was sitting on the bench staring at the opposite wall. His face was stained with tear tracks that had dried up. His face was pale and he looked lost, like his grief had shattered a part of his soul.

Obi-Wan coughed to get Anakin's attention. The boy turned towards him. "Anakin, you are to come before the council," He watched as Anakin's eyes first looked at him and then moved to the binders in his hands. The boy sighed and moved forwards, he allowed Obi-Wan to place the binders on his wrists.

"I assume I won't be able to use the force whilst I'm wearing these," Anakin muttered in a sarcastic tone. Obi-Wan said nothing. He knew that Anakin would already know the answer. He gestured to Anakin to come of the cell. Placing his hand upon Anakin's shoulder he made him walk in front of him as they moved towards the lift at the end of the prison cell.

Before they reached the lifts however Obi-Wan dragged Anakin into a small room. He shut and locked the door behind them before turning towards a very started Anakin.

"Anakin, there is something that you need to know, I'm not meant to tell you but I disagree with the other Masters, you have to know this and ...welll I ...um."

"What are you doing, what are you trying to say," demanded Anakin

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and decided to just come out with it. "Anakin you have a son," he blurted out.

"I...WHAT!" Anakin was flabbergasted

"His name is Luke,"

"You told me the baby was dead, why ...I don't understand...why you would lie," Anakin said hurt and confused.

"Anakin Padmè had twins, Leia and Luke. Leia was the one that died, Luke is alive."

"I have a son," Anakin whispered. He gave a broad smile. Then he frowned. "What will happen to him...is he ok, what will Jedi do with him," He said all of this in a rush not pausing for breath.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin; he could see Anakin's worry for his son written all over his face. "Anakin I promise you I will keep him safe, whatever happens, I will look after him,"

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," Obi-Wan nodded and started to turn away but Anakin reached out and grabbed his arm. "No I mean it Obi-Wan, I ...I've given you no reason to help me yet you continue to do so, you risked a lot to tell me this, "he looked into Obi-Wan's face. "Thank you," he whispered again.

Obi-Wan nodded noting the change in Anakin's apprentice. His eyes had a Iight that hadn't been there before a smile lit up his face. Then Obi-Wan realised it, the thing that had been nagging at him. _Anakin had blue NOT yellow eyes. _Sith had yellow eyes and Anakin's were a piercing blue. He felt relief wash over him. Anakin wasn't a sith! He decided to ask Anakin about it.

"Anakin, why are your eyes blue not yellow?"

"What do you mean?"

"You became a Sith apprentice, Sith have yellow eyes, _Anakin why are your eyes blue?"_

"What do you mean? _My eyes never changed,"_

"Anakin, you became a Sith apprentice, YOU killed younglings, you ..."

"I didn't kill them!" Anakin interrupted.

"DON'T LIE TO ME ANAKIN I SAW THE SECURITY RECORDING,"

"NO! I WAS THERE WHEN IT HAPPENED BUT I DO NOT KILL CHILDREN,"

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin who glared back angrily.

"I don't kill children Obi-Wan,"

Obi-Wan didn't understand then...

"It was Sidous he wanted us to go after you when he...Anakin do you know where he is."

"No." Obi-Wan had one more question.

"You became his apprentice didn't you?"

"Yes...but ...onlytosavePadme,"

"What? Speak slowly,"

"I did it to save Padmè, in my dreams she kept dying and my dreams with my mother came true. I told Palpatine and he said he could save her. I became his apprentice to save her yet I ended up killing her,"

"But you never killed the Younglings?"

"I do not kill children," Anakin glared at him. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"The masters will be wondering where we are, we shall continue this discussion later,"

Obi-Wan's mind was reeling. His predominant thought was that Anakin was not truly lost. He hadn't realised they had reached the chambers. They walked inside.

**So what did you think? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Windu is alive in this fic, we will see how in a later chapter.**

**Anakin POV**

Anakin could feel Obi-Wan arm on his shoulder as he directed him into the council chamber. His head was still reeling from the news that Oni-Wan had given him. He had a son! His heart still ached with grief at the deaths of Padmè and his daughter. He blamed himself for that and he hated himself for it, but he had a son. A son! He wondered what they child looked like and his heart longed to see him, to hold him. He wondered what his mother would say about him being a father. He made a vow to himself, he would look after his son, and he would not fail him like he had failed Padmè, his daughter and his mother. He wouldn't fail his son!

Anakin was made to stand in the middle of the council chambers and he watched as Obi-Wan took his seat. Windu glared at him with undisguised hatred. Yoda on the other hand, Anakin felt as if Yoda could see right through him. It was disconcerting and he didn't like it. He felt really uncomfortable standing there with them all staring at him. He remembered Obi-Wan's accusation. The=at he had killed the Younglings. The truth was that Palpatine had ordered Anakin to kill everybody but he wasn't going to kill children. He had told the clones to stay away from the council chamber where he knew the kids where hiding. But Palpatine must have found out what he was planning to do. ~The clones had killed the children, he had gone to stop it but by the time he arrived it was already too late. For Palpatine it must have been easy to use the image of him with a lightsaber surrounded by the corpses of children to incriminate him. Anakin shook his head forgetting that there where others in the room. Palpatine was smart he had to give him that.

"Skywalker..." began Windu.

So it begins thought Anakin.

"Crime committed you have Skywalker,"

"And what _crimes _would those be Master Yoda?"He replied. He had done most of what he had done for good not bad.

"Skywalker, you have broken the Jedi code, destroyed the republic, murdered Younglings. Need I go on," said Windu.

"The republic was failing; I did not cause its demise Windu. The Jedi code is wrong and the Jedi must take some responsibility for my actions. But one thing I would like to make clear is I DID NOT MURDER THE YOUNGLINGS."

"Excuse me, maybe you would like to explain your accusations," demanded Windu.

"You say the republic was good, then tell me why there is still slavery on outer rim territories, tell me why criminals like Hutts are put in charge, tell me why the Jedi never helped to rectify things like poverty. For another thing, love makes you stronger, love is amazing. If I had of been able to some to the Jedi when I needed help instead of having to keep quiet so I wasn't thrown out then MABY I WOULDN'T HAVE GONE TO PALPATINE AND NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED."

"You dare accuse us Skywalker; you are more arrogant than I thought,"

"You never liked me Windu, you're jealous of my control and power with the force,"

"How dare you!" Said Windu rising.

"Easily," Said Anakin deliberately winding up Windu. He hated the man. He saw Obi-Wan smirk out of the corner of his eye. Obi-Wan had never liked Windu anyway. Windu had been one of the most vocal when they tried to stop him training with Obi-Wan, Windu had never trusted him. Anakin had been a slave and he knew that in Windu's eyes that he was no better than one now.

"Stop, adults you are, mature should you act," Yoda broke in to prevent an escalation of the argument. Anakin thought about what Obi-Wan said that the other Jedi were planning to keep knowledge of his son from him. He decided to test it.

"Master Yoda, What happened to my wife and unborn child?" He kept his tone respectful, and his head bowed.

"Into the void they went, sorry for you loss we are," in the background Windu snorted.

Anakin searched Yoda's eyes and saw the lie there; he decided to call their bluff. "You're lying, I can see it in your eyes, please Master, and I need to know,"

Yoda sighed; Anakin could see his pleas had moved him. His pleas were heartfelt, he wanted to see his son, this was perhaps the only way he would be able to do so.

"Son you have, Luke his name be,"

"Please, I want to see him, I have to ... please ...just let me see my son," Anakin heart swelled, _my son,_ he had a son.

Yoda sighed again. "Grant you this I shall," Yoda looked at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin

"Follow me," Anakin turned and follow him out of the room, he could hear Windu arguing with Yoda.

"That was good acting Anakin, you always did get what you wanted didn't you," Obi-Wan said his tone bitter. Anakin reached out and grabbed his master's arm with his bound hands.

"You say I acted Obi-Wan. You think that I don't wish to see my son, of course I do. I do not lie when I say I want to see him. To hold him and to try to let him know that he is loved. " Anakin paused for breath and when e spoke again his voice was but a whisper "That's my little boy Obi-Wan, of course I need to see him, I can't explain it , I need to see that he is safe, do you still think that I'm acting ?"

"No, I'm sorry Anakin; I shouldn't have said that, I was wrong,"

"Obi-Wan why are we going to your apartments?"

Obi-Wan turned to him and smiled "I promised you I would keep him safe and I have been, come"

There in a corner of Obi-Wan living space was a cot. Anakin walked towards it apprehensively, Obi-Wan stood back to give Anakin a moments privacy. Anakin looked down into the cot and looked upon the sleeping face of his son.

He's beautiful he thought. His eyes taking in the baby's fine white blond smattering of hair, little button nose and tiny mouth with little red lips. His skin like his Father's was faintly tanned and in Anakin's eyes he was perfect. He felt tears sting his eyes and a lump in his throat. As he watched the baby opened his eyes and looked up at him. Anakin had never seen eyes so blue, but they were soft, they were kind happy eyes. He heard Obi-Wan next to him and suddenly his hands were free.

"I thought you might want to hold him," Said Obi-Wan.

Anakin nodded, and then looked at Obi-Wan "How do I ..."

"Here" Obi-Wan picked up Luke and placed him securely in Anakin's arms. Anakin held is son. He felt the weight of him in his arms, could feel his heartbeat. As he looked at his child the baby smiled and he found his face mirroring it and suddenly he felt tears on his cheeks. He felt something stirring in his chest. Love. He knew right then that he was feeling the unconditional love that every parent has for their child. He knew that he would give his own life to protect this boy in a heartbeat. He loved him as he had never loved anything else. He had loved Padmè yes but nothing came close to this. This child was perfect. Anakin cupped the boy's face with his palm and a tiny hand came up to grasp his finger with a strength that surprised him. Anakin looked in Luke's eyes and Luke started back. Anakin spoke the words that gave it a sense of finality

"Luke, my son...Luke"

**And there we go. Next time we will be finding out what has happened in the wider galaxy and also what will happen to Luke and Anakin. Please review as I love to know what you guys are thinking about this, oh and if you have any idea as to what the Jedi will do with Anakin tell me! I think I know what I will do but if you do have any ideas let me know. **


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan stood looking at Anakin who was standing mesmerised by his son. He had never known that Anakin was capable of such care and gentleness. He watch as Anakin cupped his son's face with his palm. He stepped forward.

"He looks like you," he told Anakin.

"Really, you think so? I think he looks like Padmè,"

"No I'd say he looks more like you than Padmè, "

"He's perfect," Anakin's smile lit up his face, Obi-Wan was moved, he ha d never known that Anakin was capable of such gentleness and care. Anakin looked up at him.

"What will happen to him, what will the Jedi do with him?

"Anakin, I promise he will be safe," Obi-Wan attempted to reassure Anakin.

"I don't want him just to be safe. I want him to grow up loved, happy, I want to know what will happen to my son , not just that he will be safe, can you understand that?"

"Anakin, I don't know what will happen to either of you, Windu is shutting me out. He claims that I'm too close to you and that they cannot trust my judgement. He doesn't trust me."

"Yoda?"

"He's not as young as he once was; Windu is very good at getting what he wants."

"So it's Windu who's calling the shots now,"

"Yes"

"That does not bode well for the Jedi order,"

"What do you mean?"

"I was just thinking about it, when I found out that Palpatine was a Sith I told Windu to try gain his trust. He went to confront Palpatine, I went, and I wanted to know what was happening. When I got there I stayed outside the door for a few minutes. They were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. When I went in the quickly started fighting. Palpatine used the lightning on Windu. Obi-Wan is saw him fall he...was dead but now he is not and suddenly I am being framed for something I didn't do. Don't you think it's weird that my eyes didn't turn yellow? If I had been Palatine's apprentice then I would have yellow eyes, but the can only be two Sith so maybe I was never his apprentice, he couldn't have another one if he already had one could he?

"Anakin that is ...ridiculous you can't possibly be suggesting...?

"Obi-Wan look at it all the facts fit,"

"How, you never offer any proof how do I know that you're not just trying to make yourself look innocent, how do I know I can trust you? You lied and betrayed me, have you forgotten that you fought against me, and that you would have killed me? Did you forget that detail?"

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin's whole demeanour changed. "If that is what you think of me then I see there is no use in continuing this discussion, but if you really want to prove that I am a liar go check the backups of the security tapes in the archives, then obi-Wan and only then can you accuse me of killing children."

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin kissed Luke's forehead and placed him back in his t, he was now asleep; Anakin turned and put his arms forward. Obi-Wan stood unsure of what Anakin wanted him to do, Anakin gestured at the binders with a motion of his head. Obi-Wan realised and locked Anakin's wrists back in the cuffs.

He couldn't get Anakin's words out of his head, his theory seemed to fit the facts but, but Anakin had tried to kill him on Mustafar. He was torn. He wanted to believe his oldest friend but the way he and Anakin had fought on Mustafar had shaken him. He wanted the old Anakin back, not this one who was at the centre of a web made of lies and deceit. Why did it have to be so complicated? Then again it always was when Anakin was involved.

They re-entered the Jedi council chamber. Windu looked up and addressed them both but spoke only to /Anakin. "We have decided what to do with you Skywalker and your _offspring_," he spat the word offspring and his face looked as if there was an unpleasant taste in his mouth. Obi-Wan could see Anakin tense. He knew it wasn't from worry about what would happen to him but the fate of his son.

Windu stood and addressed them both again "Master Kenobi, we want you to have charge of the young Skywalker, you shall raise him on an outer rim planet and teach him to control his emotions and the force. Maybe this time a Skywalker will actually learn how to be a Jedi, not one who does what he likes then breaks the code and becomes a Sith just because he thinks he can rule the galaxy better than everybody else."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, even though Windu's speech had been said to rile him he could see only relief in his stance. Then he realised. Anakin must trust him with Luke. He must think he could keep him safe. Anakin was relived at the fact that out of all the people who could have got care of Luke it was him Obi-Wan didn't know how that made him feel. But he knew he would take care of Anakin's son and love him as Anakin would want.

Windu motioned for him to leave the room. "Master," he inquired.

"We are to tell Skywalker his fate and due to your attachment to him we think it best that you are not present."

Obi-Wan realised he was being dismissed. He was angry; who did Windu think he was! He kept his angry hidden though and exited the room a picture of calm and collectiveness.

ANAKIN'S POV

Master Yoda announced that he was going to meditate. Anakin looked at the little green troll. He seemed older, weighed down. He knew the loss of the Jedi had taken its toll on him more than the rest of them. But he couldn't dwell on that, he and Windu were alone.

"I wanted to kill you Skywalker, but Yoda wouldn't allow that. I tried to convince him that you were a threat but you little, 'I'm not guilty' speech seemed to get to him," Windu walked over and yanked Anakin's head back.

"I then tried to convince him to put you back to where you started a slave. Because that's what you are Anakin. Slave scum. You should never have been let in here. You are the dregs of the galaxy, the lowest of the low. Once a slave always a slave eh Anakin."

Anakin stood there determined not to let his anger show, not to let Windu know the effect his words were having on him.

"But we all know where you come from, that lie about you being conceived by the force. We all know your mother made that up so she could hide the fact that she sold herself,"

Anakin snapped. He tried to smack Windu with his bound hands but he ended up face down on the floor with Windu holding him down. He tried to get up but couldn't Windu was using the force to hold him in place.

"Oh Anakin, I know just what to do with you. I will see you made a slave again, you will become one. That's all you are Anakin, slave _scum_,"

Windu marched Anakin back to his cell. He used the force to keep him in control. Anakin wanted nothing more than to see this man dead, but he knew this was not over so he decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being.

He was placed in the cell with the binders on. As he sat there, the one thing he had to comfort himself with was that Luke was safe.

**Warning rating will increase to M on the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ANAKIN'S POV**

Anakin was asleep n his cell. His brow furrowed and his limbs twitching. He was dreaming

_He stood upon a filed clad in Jedi robes, a blue lightsaber held before him. Windu stood before him, a child help in front of him, Windu's arm around the boy's neck. Even in his dream state Anakin could recognise the boy as Luke. This was Luke, but not the boy he had seen earlier, no this child was about six years old. The child was scared; he could see the boy struggling to break Windu's hold. Windu raised his red lightsaber_. Anakin jerked awake by the sound of the door opening.

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked inside. He looked at Anakin who was still shaking from his dream whilst trying to wake up. Anakin pushed himself into a sitting position and pushed his hair out of his eyes. He really needed it cut. He'd only kept it long as people seemed to like it long and as he was the poster boy for the republic. He had to keep his image constant, like the war wasn't affecting him. But that didn't matter now; he wasn't a poster boy anymore. What was he? Not a Jedi or Sith any longer, he was. Anakin didn't know. He was aware of Obi-Wan watching him. He rested his back against the wall and drew his knees to his chest. He was nervous. Everything had changed. His position in the republic, he had gone from poster boy to criminal. He had gone from husband to widower and become a father. He had tried to kill the man who he had considered a brother for the past decade.

He rested his hands awkwardly on his knees. The binders were still on his wrists. The cell had force shields around it so the whist in here the binders were unnecessary, Windu had left them on just to annoy him. It worked, Anakin hated the fact that his movements were constricted and the skin around his wrists was a bright red colour and where the skin was broken there was blood. Anakin was used to pain. How could he not be? It wasn't painful, it just stung and that was the annoying bit.

Again he was aware of Obi-Wan watching him. But he wasn't going to break the silence. He didn't know what to say to Obi-Wan. He didn't think a sorry would suffice. Was he sorry? He had done what he did to save his wife. Everybody seemed to blame him for killing the younglings; this was what was confusing him. Contrary to popular belief he had actually gone down to the archives to collect some information that Palpatine had requested. He had also been told to delete certain planets, he had known about the droids in the temple. But he had ordered them not to harm any child. Droids were programmed to follow orders. They were not capable of thinking independently. That would mean that somebody had ordered them to kill the kids. But who? Anakin was distracted from his musings by Obi-Wan clearing his throat. He turned his head to look at the man. He wondered what Obi-Wan saw when he looked at him.

"You're leaving tomorrow Anakin,"

Anakin Was surprised by this, though he wasn't sure why.

"Where will they send me?"

**OBI-WANS POV**

How in the name of every Sith that had ever lived was he supposed to tell Anakin what would happen to him in the morning? Windu had taken charge. Yoda was in self imposed exile on Dagobah and he was excluded from the decision about Anakin's future due to him being 'emotionally involved' This left Mace as the one in charge of Anakin's future as he was the only remaining council member. This also meant that it wasn't going to end well for Anakin. Obi-Wan remembered Mace's objections to Anakin's training. Though it was clear that the boy was an immensely powerful force user he had never wanted Anakin around. Had never trusted him.

Anakin was to become a slave again. There was nothing he could do. He had tried, Sith had he tried. He could remember the conversation ...no argument with Mace with startling clarity.

_Mace stood in the centre of the council chambers as Obi-Wan walked in. He turned._

"_Ah, Kenobi," Mace smiled. "I have come to a conclusion as to what to do with Skywalker,"_

"_You have come to a conclusion? Forgive me but I thought we were both council member and therefore I should have some say in the matter,"_

"_Forgive me Obi-Wan, but, to put this delicately. You are too involved emotionally. You cannot review this situation with an unbiased eye. Your input would be worthless and your decision could not be trusted,"_

"_Are you saying that I would have let my bond with Anakin that comes from him being my Padawan cloud my judgement Mace? You know that a Jedi is detached and does not let emotion or attachment cloud his judgement. Or are you seeking to keep me out of this decision so that you can finally get your own way concerning Anakin's future?"_

"_I will forget your words Obi-Wan and you would be wise not to suggest them again,"_

"_Do not try to shut me out Mace, the Jedi order is not a dictatorship, this very room should remind you of that,"_

"_No a dictatorship it is not but thanks to Skywalker orchestrating the deaths of most f the council, well...somebody who can be trusted must take charge of what little of us that remain,"_

"_I take it that you mean I can no longer be trusted,"_

"_It is not a case of trust Obi-Wan but rather a case of faith,"_

"_Do not talk in riddles,"_

"_The senate has faith in my leadership Obi-Wan not yours; they want me to take charge of the Jedi for the time being,"_

"_Says the man who has previously stated that the senate should have no bearing in Jedi affairs,"_

"_Times change"_

"_Evidently,"_

"_Enough of this, the slave device within Skywalker is to be reactivated and he will be returned to Tatooine, you will take his son to an obscure outer-rim world , whist I attempt to salvage what is left of our order. But I will say this to you. When the child is old enough I will bring him here and train him as a Jedi should be trained. You on the other hand Obi-Wan "Windu leaned close to Obi-Wan's ear. "don't bother returning,"_

"_You wish for me to disappear,"_

"_I'm glad we understand one another," Obi-Wan watched as Windu swept out of the room, he caught a flash of his amber eyes shining in triumph._

"Obi-Wan, what is to happen to me?" Anakin's voice jolted him back to the present. Anakin was sat with his back against the wall looking at him. Worry was etched into his face.

"The slave device within your chest is to be reactivated and you are to be put back into slavery on Tatooine," He blurted out. Best to get it over with.

Anakin jumped up like something had stung him. He turned his piercing blue eyes on Obi-Wan.

"Why?"

"What?"

"I thought the Jedi were meant to be peacekeepers and uphold the law of the republic, since when was slavery legal, tell me that? You wonder why I did what I did, you have your answer. I will not be part of a republic that breaks it own laws when it suits. I'm sick of this, Jedi were meant to be better than this but really, you are like Sith but on a larger scale. The Jedi have the ridiculous rules like no attachment yet when something really matters, like the abolition of slavery nobody care do they,"

"Anakin, please calm..."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. YOU ARE NOT THE NE WHO GREW UP A SLAVE. YOU DID NOT HAVE TO WATCH YOU MOTHER BEEN TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF EVERY NIGHT. YOU NEVER WENT HUNGERY. YOU NEVER HAD TO WATCH PEOPLE STAVE IN THE STREET OR SPEND DAYS WITHOUT FOOD. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SLAVERY IS."

Anakin's outburst shocked Obi-Wan. Anakin never spoke of his childhood as a slave. He had scars on his back and his arms but Obi-Wan had never wanted to pry, now though he could guess. Anakin was pacing like a caged animal. Chest heaving. Sith, Obi-Wan knew that Anakin would have never of had the best childhood if he was a slave but he had never thought it that bad. But that was the point. He had never thought. He could now understand why Anakin had been so desperate to get his mother out of there. He had been a fool and now. There was nothing he could do.

"Anakin please, there was nothing I could do I wasn't even involved in the discussion about what was to happen it you. Windu leads the Jedi now. I'm to go into exile in the outer rim.

"And Luke. Don't tell me that my son is to share my fate." The words were spoken delicately, dangerously.

"I am to look after him until he is old enough to be trained, and then Windu plans to bring him back here,"

"I will not let that happen, Mace Windu will not get his hands on my son, I have failed my Mother, Wife and my Daughter, I swear, I shall not fail my son."

"What choice do you have what choice do any of us have?"

Anakin looked at him and spoke in voice barley louder than a whisper, "I will tell you if you find a place where we can speak freely.

**And there we go. First of all I want to apologise for the long delay in uploading. Writers Block and school restarting are to blame for this slight delay. I am really really sorry but for some reason my teachers are taking great delight in overloading us with homework. However there will be another chapter uploaded later today or tomorrow evening (GMT) as I have mostly completed it. **

**Any hoo, what did you think. Yes Windu is evil and no Yoda will have no more bearing in this story. The little green troll has lost his influence and will most likely not be making a return appearance. Windu is evil, don't shout at me but he never liked Anakin and to me it fits and I never liked the character so that it.**

**Well please REVIEW. It's great to get feedback and I always take the time to read and consider each one. **

**May the force be with you**

**DarthTardis**


	8. Chapter 8

**ANAKIN'S POV**

Obi-Wan looked at him sharply. He stood up gazing at him; Anakin forced himself not to look away. "Follow me,"

Obi-Wan opened the cell door. He gestured for him to walk out, he did slowly. It was surprisingly hard to keep your balance with shackled hands. Once outside the cell Obi-Wan grabbed his arm roughly and dragged him down the corridor. "Hurry up, we don't have much time," he snapped.

They came to a door and Obi-Wan opened it before pushing Anakin inside. He looked around. The room was little more than a cupboard. But it was unused and would enable them to talk freely for a short while. Anakin had no doubt that Windu was keeping tabs on them and knew that he would be there soon.

"Speak Anakin; give me a reason as to why I am trusting you,"

"Doesn't it seem slightly weird to you. I never killed anybody yet there is suddenly evidence that I did. You are being kept out of discussion essential to the future of the Jedi, which as a member of the council you should be a part of. Windu has turned this into a dictatorship Obi-Wan. My eyes didn't turn yellow when I pledged myself to Palpatine. But the Sith have the rule of two. Only a master and an apprentice. So maybe it wasn't that I didn't give my loyalty to Palpatine. Maybe I couldn't. Obi-Wan...please believe me when I say I never wanted to hurt anyone, it's just...my dreams ...they showed Padmè dying and Palpatine he said that if I followed him I could save her. I've messed up but I am not evil," Anakin's voiced cracked. "I'm sorry...I am. But there is something else here."

"You are saying that you think Mace Windu. Former padawan to master Yoda is a Sith apprentice,"

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, searching his face for any sign he might be believing him. He needed to be believed. "That's precisely what I'm saying,"

"Anakin..."

"Please Obi-Wan, please ...just listen to me," Anakin felt scared, he needed his former master to believe him now. He wanted somebody to trust him again.

"Obi-Wan...I'm sorry about...Mustafar, I never wanted this ... I just wanted to save her... but I failed and it cost us the war. This...this is my fault. I'm sorry"

**OBI-WAN' POV**

He looked at Anakin who was stood with his head down, his body shaking. He wanted to believe Anakin, he wanted to believe him, he honestly did. He wanted his brother back. And the facts Anakin had given him seemed to fit. Mace, could he be a Sith apprentice. Mace Windu? Former padawan of Yoda? But looking at Anakin. He knew this boy, he had practically raised him. He could remember when Anakin had received his first 'saber, he could remember when Anakin had first seen their apartments at the Jedi temple. The fact that there was always water was something amazing to him. Even the basic Jedi apartments had seemed like the lap of luxury to the former slave boy. Knowing all of this about Anakin. Sith he knew everything there was to know about the boy, he could tell when Anakin was lying. At this moment every fibre of his being was screaming to him that Anakin was speaking the truth. He decided to take a chance and trust him. Forgive him for what had happened because if Anakin was right they would need to work together because the republic would need them more than ever. But this was not the time for that. He looked at the boy in front of him and lifted Anakin's head with his head up.

"I believe you,"

Anakin looked up at him and for the first time he saw tears streaking the boy's face. "You do?" Anakin spoke the words with a voice full of hope.

"Yes Anakin, I do,"

"I'm sorry...Obi-Wan. I'm so sorry. I never... I just wanted to save her and Palpatine...he ..." Anakin's voice broke off as he sobbed. Obi-Wan acted purely on instance and reached out and pulled Anakin into a fierce hug. Anakin's arms griped his and the boy sobbed against his shoulder. Anakin wasn't evil; no he was just a boy who had been manipulated by a Sith Lord who had been skilled at using his fear against him. He held Anakin as he sobbed until the boy pulled away.

"What do we do? I'm to be a slave and you are to go into exile,"

"Use your brain Anakin; I am to go into exile on an outer rim world. Mace never specified what world I was to go to did he? The last time I checked Tatooine was an outer rim world."

"But Luke, he needs to be kept safe,"

"He needs to be taken somewhere where he can grow up loved and in ignorance in his place in all of this until he is old enough or this war has ended,"

"Owen and Beru Lars"

"Anakin?"

"My mother married, Owen is my step-brother, give Luke to them. He will be safe there,"

"Then I swear to you I will get you out of there and we shall stop Palpatine,"

Anakin laid his head on his shoulder, still crying.

"Anakin whets wrong,"

Anakin's voice cracked as he replied, "For the first time in a long time, I can hope, Obi-Wan I can hope.

Suddenly the door to the cupboard opened. Mace stood in the doorway his shadow menacing.

"Weld, well, well, I knew you could not be trusted Kenobi but this, this I did not expect. You have proved to me that I was right to keep you away. "Mace reached out with his hand and suddenly Anakin fell. Mace was force choking Anakin!

"Windu stop!" If anything Mace made his grip on Anakin's neck stronger.

"MACE PLEASE, HE IS JUST A BOY!" Obi-Wan shouted as Anakin lips started to turn blue. Mace released Anakin who lay on the floor shaking and coughing.

"If you want me to take the child away from you Kenobi stay, if you want to keep the boy I suggest you go,"

Obi-Wan looked down at Anakin who nodded. Obi-Wan knew what he had to do. The events of the past five minutes had made him trust Anakin whole heartedly. If Mace were still a Jedi he would have never of lost control like that. He would go back for Anakin, but first he had to get Luke to his Uncle, Anakin was right. He would be safest there. It was hard but he had to turn around and walk way.

**See! Told you I would update again today. I'm so proud right now! Okay so in the next chapter Anakin will be taken to Tatooine. Luke will go to the Lars and Obi-Wan will try get Anakin out of slavery. Are people starting to see where the story is going? It's eight chapters in and I have finally figured out a plot. I will be updating tomorrow so hang tight people!**

**May the Force be with you**

**DarthTardis**


End file.
